The invention relates to a new and distinct blueberry variety designated ‘DrisBlueTen’ and botanically known as Vaccinium corymbosum L. This new blueberry variety was discovered in Santa Cruz County, Calif. in September 2003 and originated from a cross between the female parent blueberry plant ‘Nui’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,699) and the proprietary male parent blueberry plant ‘MS122’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated via softwood cuttings at a nursery in Monterey County, Calif. in 2002. ‘DrisBlueTen’ was subsequently asexually propagated via softwood cuttings and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz County, Calif. for eight years (2005-2012). The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisBlueTen’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.